Wild West Picture Library
Wild West Picture Library was a comic published monthly by Fleetway, later IPC from May 1966 to January 1971. Two issues were published each month and they were released for sale on the first Monday of each month. Stories included... : 1: "Gun Rule" : 2: "Twisted Tales" : 3: "Call of the Wild" : 4: Death In Ambush : 5: Outlaw Gold : 6: "Cattle Drive" : 7: Killer Hunt : 8: "Cornered" : 9: "The Raiders" : 10. Range War : 11. Hired Guns : 12: Devil To Pay : 13: Mask Of Guilt : 14: Dynamite Force : 15: Brand of Justice : 16: The End of the Trail : 17: The Pecos Stage : 18: Too Hot To Hold : 19: Beyond The Law : 20: The Feud : 21: "The Frame-Up" : 22: "Owlhoot Brand" : 23: Desperado : 24: Judge Colt : 25: "He Rides Alone" : 26: Fast Draw : 27: "Justice Rides South" : 28: "High Stakes" : 29: "The Peace Officer" : 30: "The Deadline" : 31: Saddle Tramp : 32: The Wild Bunch : 33: Fool's Odds : 34: The Wolf Pack : 35: He Rides Alone : 36: On Parole : 37: Lynch Law : 38: Texas Ablaze! : 39: Trial Of Strength : 40: The Crooked Star : 41: Apache Smoke : 42: Trail Herd : 43: "Showdown!" : 44: Rogan's Rock : 45: Back from The Dead : 46: "The Long Trail" : 47: Marked Man : 48: "The Warpath" : 49: Six-Gun Law : 50: Crooked Deal : 51: Redman Fury : 52: Sentinel Peak : 53: "Bitter Conflict" : 54: "Alibi" : 55: Saddle Of Death : 56: Rustler Valley : 57: Gun Boss : 58: Rampage! : 59: "Stranger in Town" : 60: Changed Brand : 61: "Reign of Terror" : 62: Not Guilty! : 63: "Scarred for Life" : 64: "The Whip-Hand" : 65: "The Angry Gun" : 66: "Betrayed!" : 67: Renegades : 68: Tough Company : 69: "The Trap" : 70: Valley of Death : 71: False Scent : 72: Trouble-Shooter : 73: Hot Money : 74: Powder Keg : 75: Warrant For Murder : 76: Broken Peace : 77: Outlaw Bait : 78: Gold Fever : 79. The Wreckers : 80: Mutiny! : 81: The Mad Dog : 82: Tularosa Star : 83: Motive For Murder : 84: Redskin Blood : 85: A Man Called Nevada : 86: The Long Trail West : 87: Outside The Law : 88: The Hunter : 89: The Square Deal : 90: The Tin Star : 91: Desert Of Death : 92: The Phantom Stage : 93: The Lawless Breed : 94: Commanche Cunning : 95: The Toledo Kid : 96: Indian Fighter : 97: Cass Kelly - Lawman : 98: Barbary Coast : 99: "No Judge, No Jury" : 100: The War Maker : 101: The Gun-Runners : 102: The Wild Frontier : 103: Kansas : 104: Outlaw Greed : 105: Tin Badge of Courage : 106: Jesse James : 107: Denver : 108: Kit Carson, Frontier Scout : 109: A Fight for Life : 110: Law Of The West plus The Sacrifice : 111: Branded : 112: False Witness plus Hermit of the Hills : 113: Bad Medicine : 114: In Cold Blood Category:Western Category:Picture Libraries Category:Fleetway (1959-68) titles Category:IPC titles Category:Comics launched in 1966